Sólo mírame esta noche
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Sabía que nunca tendría el amor de su esposo, que jamás la miraría por no ser esa mujer que ya ocupaba su corazón, sin embargo ansiaba una noche a su lado. Quería un motivo para disfrutar esos encuentros en busca de hijos, sin repugnos ni insultos... "Por favor, mírame sólo como Cersei Baratheon o como esa mujer" Cersei x Robert / Cersei's POV


**Título: ****Sólo mírame esta noche**

**Pairing: ****Cersei x Robert / Cersei's POV**

**Disclaimer:**** Juego de tronos no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de George R.R Martin, yo tan sólo me dedico a shippear un poco**

**(*) Negrita: Diálogos entre personajes.**

_(*) Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**(*) Negrita y cursiva: Citaciones del personaje, pensamientos, etc**_

(*) "": Citaciones de acciones pasadas dentro de un Flash Back

Era desesperante… Terriblemente desesperante…No sabía cuántas noches más tendría que soportar aquello…

Cada noche me sentaba en el filo de mi cama, apoyaba los codos en mis piernas y tapaba mi cara para llorar en silencio mientras que ese rey que tenía por esposo, bebía, puteaba y pensaba en una mujer que no era yo.

Mi respiración era intranquila, mi pulso acelerado y mis labios semi abiertos, ¿Dónde estaba esa fiereza que solía presentar ante padre cada vez que me negaba algo? Con él no era capaz de tenerla, era imposible…

Sólo pensar en su mirada cada vez que tenía que tocarme para hacerme un hijo me hacía acallar mis llantos. Le repugnaba, podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba. Esperaba ver a su lado a aquella zorra Stark de la que estaba prendado. Y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

Alcé la mirada para ver a través de la ventana como las estrellas iluminaban el cielo con su brillo, debía ir a aquellos que una vez fueron nuestros aposentos, dejar caer mi ropa y abrir mis piernas, después de volvería a echar…

"No otra vez, no otra vez…"

¿Qué puedo hacer? Pediría a los dioses porque mi esposo me mirara por una noche, para tan sólo demostrarle que era capaz de todo, enseñarle que era una gran mujer, sólo necesitaba unos malditos instantes… Me mordí el labio inferior con impotencia.

Me levanté caminando de un lado para otro en mis aposentos, buscando una solución a mis problemas ¿Qué debía hacer, qué demonios debía hacer?

- **Alteza, el rey la manda llamar** – Escuché decir a una de las sirvientas personales de Robert a la que tan sólo asentí. Su cabello era negro azabache y ondulado. No debía ser demasiado estúpida como para saber porque era una de sus favoritas…

Otra vez esa mujer apareció en mi mente, sonriendo despreocupada, mirándome con aquella superioridad que siempre había llevado por delante de mí. Era tan insoportable… Un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza al ver a esa sirvienta intentar marcharse y la detuve.

**- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?** – Quise saber de inmediato y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

**- D-Danae, mi señora** – Hizo una reverencia mirándome con temor. Creo que aún no me he comido a nadie por más que se diga que los "Leones" pisamos cabezas en batalla.

**- Bien Danae… ¿De dónde sois? **

**- Nací en Dorne mi señora** – Se inclinó delante de mí, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo, pidiendo clemencia de algo que ni siquiera le había pedido. – **Pero llevo muchos años al lado de su majestad.**

- **¿Conoces la henna? –** Ella se me quedó mirando por un momento, estaba sorprendida por lo que le acababa de preguntar y asintió como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

**- Sí, pero ¿Para qué la queréis mi señora? Creo que vuestro cabello es hermoso tal y como está.**

- **No he pedido tu opinión, quiero que me traigas inmediatamente y te encargues de oscurecer mi cabello, si no lo haces haré que mi hermano clave tu cabeza en una pica.**

No le di tiempo a negarse, no quería que me adulara por mi pelo, sólo quería tener a ese maldito hombre durante una noche y sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Me senté enfrente del tocador esperando a aquella mujer.

Mis amenazas fueron bastante evidentes y satisfactorias. En poco tiempo había vuelto con un pequeño cuenco entre sus manos, sus labios estaban abiertos debido a su respiración agitada pero eso no era de mi incumbencia.

**- Más os vale oscurecer bien mi cabello y no tardar demasiado.**

**- O-Os prometo que haré todo lo que pueda – **Se puso detrás de mí y ambas guardamos silencio.

Una parte de mí no quería hacerlo, sabía muy bien que en el momento en que mi color cambiara las cosas con mi familia también lo harían. El primero que vino a mi cabeza cuando cogió el primer mechón fue mi hermano, él amaba mi cabello, solía besarlo cuando dormíamos juntos y siempre había detestado la mínima idea de que cambiara.

Me sentía como un león al que estaban cortando su melena. Tan sólo podía mirarme a través del espejo, viendo como mi cabello era cubierto por aquella "pasta" oscura que me hacía perder el brillo Lannister que me hacía destacar como tal.

"Sólo será una noche…"

Cerré los ojos, no supe por cuanto rato pero cuando me percaté de la realidad mi cabello había sido cubierto por completo, ya no había marcha atrás.

**- Alteza en cuanto se seque un poco os la retiraré, avisaré al rey de vuestra tardanza –** Se giró para ir a ver a Robert sin embargo la detuve agarrando su muñeca.

- **Decidle que venga en cuanto den las doce. – **Se limitó a asentir y marcharse.

Suspiré un poco quedándome a solas en mis aposentos, aquello me estaba impacientando más que a nadie, tan sólo unos minutos y sería posible que se sorprendiera… Realmente ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

"Sólo quiero que me mire por esta noche"

Fruncí el ceño, algunos rizos caían por mi frente viéndose azabache, estaba tan impaciente que me acerqué a mi armario viendo aquel vestido azul cielo que él me regalo, pensé que sería perfecto para esta noche… Siempre lo había odiado… Pero esta vez… Quizá y sólo quizá fuera perfecto para la ocasión…

Cuando Danae volvió, aclaró mi cabello apareciendo aquel resultado que yo buscaba. Aquel negro hacia que mi pálida piel reluciera de alguna manera. Me ayudó a acomodarme aquel vestido azul y sin más le esperé de espaldas en la puerta…

Quizá volvería a llamarme Lyanna, quizá vería por fin a Cersei Baratheon.

Escuché rechinar la puerta tras de mí, por las campanas del septo podía imaginar que era la hora acordada. Aquellos pasos fuertes e insistentes no eran de Danae, cogí un poco de aire y esperé algunas palabras de su parte aunque fueran un insulto como solía hacer siempre…

**- ¿Cuánto piensas hacerme esperar esta noche, muj…?** – No escuché terminar su frase, por su silencio imaginé que pensaba que se había equivocado de habitación, sonreí un poco y me giré mirándole con seriedad a pesar de que en mi interior estallara en júbilo. – **Por los siete… ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi mujer?**

**- Robert…** - Le llamé en un susurro. Sabía que parecía una cría ansiosa de que le prestaran atención a pesar de sus veinte años, pero no me importó **- ¿Pensáis que soy horrible así?**

**- ¿Qué habéis hecho con vuestro pelo? –** Parecía alarmado, confuso de lo que había ocurrido. Normalmente solía verme, me subía el vestido, me ponía contra la cama y me lo hacía durante unos minutos, poco después me apartaba y me decía que me marchara a mis aposentos… Esas eran mis noches con él, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que fuera así, no, esta vez iba a utilizar a esa mujer a mi antojo.

**- Robert…** - Le volví a llamar acercándome a él. No solía ser delicada en su presencia, ni siquiera una buena y educada esposa, esta vez cuando estuve a escasos metros de él le hice una reverencia y le sonreí como sabía que solía hacerlo Lyanna - **¿Habéis venido a Invernalia a por mí? **

**- ¿Qué demonios estáis diciendo? ¿Por qué iría a por una Lan….? Espera… No, no vayáis por ahí…** - Tragó un poco de saliva y miró cada uno de mis movimientos embelesado, mis labios y mis caderas eran un punto fijo para él.

- **Quería deciros que siento mi comportamiento con Rhaegar, no pretendía traicionaros – **Agaché la cabeza algo triste – **Os amo, hasta el límite de lo prohibido… **

**- Cersei… No me volváis loco… - **Me miró a los ojos algo molesto, sin embargo su pulso era acelerado, sus labios estaban semi abiertos y podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

- **Soy Lyanna, Lyanna Stark** – Susurré acariciando sus mejillas – **Y quiero que me miréis sin traiciones y sin mentiras… Sólo por esta noche… **

Supuse que mi mirada había sido demasiado mía. Las facciones de Robert parecían tensas a la vez que tristes ¿Sería por mi comportamiento? ¿Se estaría riendo internamente de mí? Realmente no quería contestarme a aquellas preguntas y menos cuando después de esos años se había atrevido a acariciarme la mejilla.

**- Sólo por esta noche, mujer… **

- **Sólo por esta noche…** - Repetí sus palabras, alzándome un poco para besar sus labios y disfrutarlos como yo o como esa Stark, no me importaba como fuera, podía atraparlos sin pudor y él me correspondía sin repugnos.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, era la primera vez que sus manos estaban dispuestas a acariciar todo mi cuerpo, como si me tratase de un objeto frágil, que con un simple despiste se rompería en mil pedazos. Conforme caía mi vestido mi piel se erizaba ante él. Era tan diferente a como me solía tratar diariamente que por un momento mi odio hacia él desaparecía….

Agarró una de mis manos haciendo que me sentara sobre él. Sus besos por mi cuello me hicieron sentir viva, como solía hacer mi hermano en esas noches en las que nuestros padres no eran capaces de escucharnos. Me mordí un poco el labio al notar sus grandes manos por mis hombros, por mis pechos, masajeándolos con insistencia, lamiendo mis pezones como si fueran algún tipo delicioso vino importado de Dorne. Mis gemidos se volvían insistentes, al igual que mi roce contra su entrepierna.

**- ¿Cómo habéis tenido el valor de oscurecer vuestro pelo por una noche? ¿Qué pretendéis?** – Estaba excitado, podía notarlo en sus palabras entrecortadas.

- **Complaceros, complacerme, que me miréis como vuestra esposa o como esa mujer que amáis, no me importa** – Mis palabras se atropellaban en mi boca debido al nerviosismo a la excitación que notaba en mi cuerpo **– Sé que esto no cambiará nada… Pero hará la carga más amena**

- **Sois una mujer estúpida… Pero podríais hacer estas cosas más a menudo** – No supe si me equivocaba pero pude describir una suave sonrisa en sus labios. No me dejaba fijarme en ello, me agarraba con insistencia clavando los dientes en mi cuello, queriendo devorarme. Masajeaba mi trasero y depositaba algunos besos en mis labios que agradecí y a la vez no olvidaría.

No entendía bien porqué ansiaba que mi esposo me mirara, suponía que había destrozado mis sueños de niña, aquellos en los que me casaba con un hombre que me consentía, me amaba y no quería separarme de su lado y él en ningún momento desde que nos habíamos casado me había demostrado nada así, sólo unos gemidos una primera noche que ni siquiera eran para mí.

Me agarré a sus brazos levantándome un poco para acomodarme en su entrepierna, no hizo demasiado impulso para que estuviera dentro de mí. Era tosco, bruto y no me importaba que lo fuera, aunque doliera, aunque volviera a destrozarme, realmente… No me importaba. Mi cordura se perdía y con ella mis pensamientos…

Un fuerte vaivén me hacía gemir, me alzaba sobre él, sentía como masajeaba mis pechos, no me dejaba separarme, me aferraba como si aquello le importara. Una leve sonrisa escapó de mis labios complacida y dolida, cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella insistencia que sólo tendría conmigo en sólo esa ocasión…

- **Cersei… -**Gimió de forma ronca aferrándose a mi cuerpo, no quise preguntarle porque lo había dicho, tan sólo quería haber escuchado que esas palabras, esos abrazos y aquellas caricias eran para mí…

"_**Si tan sólo hubieras dedicado dos palabras para conocerme hubiera podido entenderte"**_

Y toda esa magia desapareció en cuanto yo dormía se fue a sus aposentos, jamás sé que pasó por su cabeza. A día de hoy no puedo entender que fue para él todo aquello. Al igual que jamás pude entender esas lágrimas, esa impotencia al perder a nuestro único y verdadero heredero a la corona….

Sólo fue una noche, una noche en la que se dignó a mirarme.

_**Fin:**_

_**Y hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot. Se me ocurrió al pensar en los posibles trucos de Cersei para que Robert pensara que Joff, Myr y Tommen eran suyos, pero con un toque más de amor que de odio. Siempre me llamó mucho esta pareja, en mi opinión fue el "punto cúlmine" para que Cersei se volviera tal y como es, muchas gracias a todos por leer este pequeño fic y darle un ratito de vuestro tiempo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**_


End file.
